


The Moral of the Story

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_goldenage, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Older Characters, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Moral of the Story

"Do you ever wonder whether what we did was—" Harry paused, searching for the right word, "—moral?" 

"No."

When Severus didn't add anything, Harry prodded him in the side. "No, it wasn't moral or no, you never wondered?"

Severus sighed his put upon sigh that Harry had become intimately acquainted with over the years but he waited because he knew that Severus would reply. Eventually.

"I rarely ruminate on my choices as few were good and none can be changed. However, I do not regret decisions that were made immediately following my acquittal."

Harry smiled.

That had been some kiss.


End file.
